Total Drama Island (OC)
by Xinice
Summary: Your own characters..And I have my own! Apps Closed
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I thought it would be fun to do this, so I did!**

**Full Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Nick Name:**

**Age (not over 20 or less than 14):**

**Birthday:**

**Gender:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Appearance:**

**Features (Tattoos, bandage, scars, peircings, gap between teeth, ect):**

**Regular Clothes:**

**Pj's:**

**Swim Suit:**

**Formal:**

**Accessories: **

**Stereotype:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Hates/Dislikes:**

**Fear:**

**Talents:**

**Hobbies:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Action To Friends:**

**Action To Enemies:**

**Want a Bf/Gf and if yes, what do you look in a Bf/Gf:**

**Mean or Nice:**

**Bio:**

**Tada! I'll have my own Charecter as well. And I'll put it on my profile if.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Okay there are WAY to many girls, but enough boys!**

**Tori By:CartoonGal11**

**Amanda By:DatLittleStar**

**Meloney By: Xinice (MEH!)**

**Lisa By:Yin-Yang-Rose-Ninja-Angel**

**Kylie By:Christine Queen**

**Taylor By: Scenie. Loves. Cupcakes. And. Dino  
**

**Mystel By: GangstaZebra**

**Jean By:Rickseria Star**

**Van By:Scott Anime**

**George By:Best Fanfiction**

**Shade By: Yin-Yang-Rose-Ninja-Angel**

**Darren By:Your ExLover**

**Juan By: Regularkid828**

**Windfield By: DaleJr88**

**Okay, I'm sorry most of your characters aren't there, but it was HARD for me to balance this out...I have a migraine and now...I'm sorry, okay? Now It will take a while for me to remember who's who, and I need to ****_study _****and remember everything about your character...So it might take a while for me to upload..Bia!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys...Bad news...For some odd reason, my data for your characters got erased...So I think about half the characters are gone..So I won't be able to continue. Sorry. (BLAME THE CPU!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! I'm doing this, the best I can remember! Now, lets get started! Here is your chaps! NOTE: Valerie By ****Shirania Atsune, I can't find your character I'm sorry. And if I do find it, I have a plan, kay? So I'll have to replace you for now.  
**

"Hello world!" A man says, standing on a dock. A sign that said 'Camp Wawanakwa' could be seen in the back round, Telling the audience where he is. "I'm Chris McLane, and we're going to get some NEW comers to participate in the show! Not the old ones, the NEW ones! I am loving the _news _today!" Chris chuckled at his un-funny joke but stopped one a boat arrived at the dock.

A girl, about the age of 15, walked of. She has long jet black hair that's shoulder length and a bit wavy with some white bangs that cover her right eye, pale skin, bluish eyes with silver in them, and physically fit. She wore black, grey, blue, and purple clothing, her outfit consists of a pair of dark washed up jeans that are a bit torn up, a black t-shirt with a ghost on it, fingerless gloves, and a pair of purple sneakers. She Has a birthmark that looks like a dragon on her right arm, and a deep and long scar that goes down her right eye, but her bangs were covering it.

"Everyone, welcome, Tori!" Chris announced while Tori said nothing but walked of. "I'm alive you know..."

"I know..." Tori mumbled. Chris stared at her but looked away and to the next competitor. A girl stood there, about the age of 16. She Perfect light colored skin, 5'5, 95 hair was back length Light blonde hair with pink tips. She had Piercings both ears, fairy tattoo below her shoulder, and she wore a sparkly pink loose top, white skinny jeans, Pink converse, silver Hoop earrings, and necklace with a sunflower.

"This is Amanda everyone!"

"Hi Chris! It's so nice to meet you." Amanda smiled and walked over to Tori.

"Hello! I'm Amanda, what's your name?" Tori looked over at her, and mumbled her name quietly.

"Tori..." Amanda only nodded at looked over at the girl who stood at the other end of the dock. She looked 19, and she VERY tall, and VERY pale. She had some features of Gwen on her face. She had black frizzy, layered hair, that was dyed with red streaks. She wore a black shirt with the sleeves ripped of, on the middle of her shirt was a blood shot eyed skull. She wore black ripped skinny jeans, and black converse with red skulls surround the boarder of the converse. She had a red studded bracelet on her right left arm and a black on her right, a studded choker, piercings on tongue, eyebrow, belly, mouth, a tattoo of a black vine going across her left arm, a tattoo of a red skull on the left side of her neck, and one fingerless glove on her left hand. What caught everyone's eye was that her eye's were red.

"Meloney everyone! Also Gwen's sister!" Meloney passed by Chris, completely ignoring Chris.

"Fine be that way! Anyway...Lisa!" A girl about...15-17 years old, blank skin, a little athletic build, normal sized boobs, small muscles. Her hair was a simple dark blonde/Brown. She wore a dark purple hoodie with long, wide sleeves, black wide pants and brown shoes with a black belt on them. She had scars on her cheek, hand, and over her whole body. Has a tattoo of a black rose, red rose and a knife on her stomach, but she hides it because that is the sign of her being the rose killer... Nobody notices it.. She has a black piece of cloth on her upper arm with a red rose on it, and a brown belt with a yellow star and a water bottle on it.

"Welcome!" Chris greeted but Lisa stayed silent. She looked around and casually walked towards the other contestants. "...What's with ignoring? It not hard to miss _this_." Chris smirked and pointed to himself.

Another girl arrived. She was about 17 years old. She had a light blonde colored hair, and her eye's were grey and stormy. She wore a lack corset top, white skinny jeans and grey converses. She had a full back tattoo of a phoenix, a tattoo on the bottom of forearm, a tattoo on neck of a trail of stars,  
belly piercing, tongue piercing, snake bites(For the people who don't know, it's piercings on your lip..I want one..But I'm to young) and a diamond ring with a black diamond on it.

"Everyone this is Kylie!" Kylie ignored Chris and walked of. "OH C'MON! What have I ever done to you guys?"

"Your tried killing my sister." Meloney retorted with her arms crossed.

"You are a monster..Inside and out." Kylie walked over beside Meloney. Meloney snickered at her comment. "Where are all the guys?" Kylie asked, noticing that there were only girls.

"They'll come, _after _the girls. Okay?" Chris snapped, angry that everyone was ignoring looked at a girl the age of 18 stood at the dock. She had light purple wavy hair, up to her mid back, and brow almond shaped eyes. She was 'stick thin' and had a flat chest, and she was small, 4'11. She wore a grey "The Story So Far" crewneck signed by the band members on the back, denim shorts with drawn band logos all over, and white converses with signatures all over. She had a scar above her left eyebrow, she had a lot of tattoos ( Sorry for not listing them), and has a septum (nose piercing to be exact). She had a black bandana that holds all of her back, brown rosary, rubber bracelets with band logos on them, and "bring me the horizon".

"*sigh* This is Taylor..." Chris glumly greeted.

"Hi Chris.." Taylor shyly waves and walks of. Chris's eye's widen and he looked over at Taylor.

"HA! See I am alive!...I mean! Of course I am.." Chris smirked and his teeth shined."Anyway...Mystel!" A girl at the age of 16 stood next up at the had long black lashes framing her eyes, glossy pink lips due to lip gloss, has a slender build complimented with soft curves, and porcelain skin She had thick raven, waist length hair in two braided pigtails that fall over her shoulders and past her chest. She had small black hoops like LeShawna. Her eyes were round almond shaped sapphire colored eyes. Mystel wore a sky blue collared polo shirt with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, black miniskirt with white tights underneath, and black flats.

"Hello." Mystel smiled casually and walked of to the girls.

"SEE! I am alive... Anyway. Those were the girls and now, there are the boys!" Kylie smirked evilly at what she heard. "First boy is Jean Sumner!" A boy about the age of 16, short black hair, grey eyes, wore a dress shirt, tie, khaki pants, nice shoes and bottom framed glasses.

"Hello." Jean greeted and walked over to the girls.

"Hello! I'm Amanda! Nice to meet you!" Amanda greeted and took out a hand. Jean looked at her and shook hands.

"Jean. Nice to meet you to." Jean smiled and nodded his head. Amanda smiled. Jean and Amanda looked over at the next boy who stood over at the dock. He looked 19, same age as Meloney. He had light brown, shaggy, and long enough to reach the bottom of his neck, his eyes were brown and have a tired look to them, he wore a black sleeveless hoodie with a skull logo on the back, green skinny jeans, and black combat boots. He has a small tattoo of the word "left" on his left arm and a small tattoo of the word "right" on his right arm.

"Everyone, Van!" Chris smiled, happy that some people actually greeted him, and he was confident that Van would at least say 'hi'.

"Whatever.." Van walked of, hands in his pockets. Chris frowned and sighed, disappointed again...

"George, welcome." Chris says, trying to forget about everyone forgetting him. A boy about the age of 16 stood at the edge of the dock. His hair was regular black, and had black eye's as well. He wore white undershirt with a leather jacket, black jeans, black and yellow, shoes and a pair of has a scar that goes right across hi chest and a bandage wrap on my left arm.

"Hi I guess..." George looks at Chris and walks away, no emotion on his face. Another boy came out of the boat the second George walked away. He was about...19? His hair had red and black streaks, and his eyes were a nice shade of light blue. He has small muscles, and was very slim. He has deep scars over his whole body but and not over his face. He has a tattoo of a black Rose on his left arm, and one on his back saying 'Death doesn't speak'. He wore a red shirt with dragon and rose on it and with left shoulder exposed.

"Everyone, meet Shade!" Shade smiled and instantly walks over to where Lisa was, and start a quiet conversation. "Sure, ignore me completely..." Chris looked over his shoulder to see the next contestant. He was 18, he had short ruffled short hazel hair. He had icy blue eyes, and he's what you could say 'hot'. He wore a black tank top, baggy black jeans, black and white St High Tops. He had a back tattoo of a skull with crossbones and one ear piercing.

"Everyone this is Darren." Kylie smirked and eyed him a bit. Darren walked over to where Kylie was and everyone looked over at the next contestant. He was 16, had short black hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his hand. He wore a white shirt black shorts and blue shoes.

"This is Juan!"

"Hi Chris." Juan smirked an walked away.

"Okay! I'm happy that _some _people notice me. And out last contestant.. Windfield!" A boy about the age of 17, with A perfectly oval shaped head, on the left half of Winfield's face is a bionic face, which is basically a half of a metal face. While his left eye is now a round red light, which is a Bionic Eye, he had bushy blond hair, a perfect shiny blue eye, and he was about 5 feet 7 inches tall. He wore a purple and gold colored court jester outfit, his hat has only the two pointy ends instead of the regular four. He also wears black boots, and a battle sword from the civil war on his left side. He has a scar on his right hip, a birthmark on his right leg that is in shape of a dog bone, he had a And he also has a small scar on his face from an incident so many years ago.

"Sup Chris." Windfield walked of with a smile.

"Okay, since we don't have enough tape left, we'll end it here. Stay tuned for the next episode of total, Drama, ISLAND!"

**Okay, I hope I did good. I found a lot of perfect couples while I was doing this. And I'll ask you guys if you would like to be with him or her, I'll PM you. Anyway, I am happy I got this done. R&R, BIA!**


End file.
